1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the present invention is a child seat which it is possible, in particular, to position and fix on a seat, such as a motor vehicle seat.
2. Discussion of the Background
Seats of this type, and in particular safety seats currently used in motor vehicles, comprise a metal and generally tubular frame covered with a padding, including two lateral edges forming, together with the seat, a sort of bucket seat which retains the child from the sides.
These seats which are currently available on the market have, however, the disadvantage of being matched only to the general shape of a child over a certain age range. A smaller or less well-built child or alternatively a child wearing few clothes, for example in summer, is consequently not suitably secured in his seat, in particular laterally. On the other hand, it has been noted that an older child or one wearing more clothes, for example in winter in a still poorly heated vehicle, has no freedom of movement.
The object of the invention is to overcome this type of difficulty by enabling the seat to be adapted to the shape of the child, to his age and to the amount of clothing he is wearing.
To this end, the child seat of the present invention can be positioned and fixed on a seat of, for example, a motor vehicle. The seat includes a frame having a padding cover and has two lateral posts defining a back rest, and a transverse post defining a head rest area, the two lateral posts of the frame having bent extensions defining an area for supporting the legs of a child. The seat also includes two lateral frame elements connected, respectively, to the two lateral posts and forming a bucket seat. Articulation means are also provided for modifying the width dimension of the seat and includes means for articulating the two lateral frame elements both at an upper end and a lower end thereof, the means for articulating the two lateral frames including first and second sleeves mounted on the lateral posts, respectively, to which the lateral frame elements are fixed such that the frame elements are rotatable relative to the lateral posts and relative to the extensions around which they are mounted.
The articulation preferably takes place by rotation of sleeves mounted around the main tubular frame elements.
It is possible for means to be provided which immobilize and lock the various lateral frame elements in an extreme position and in the various intermediate positions.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, a member may also be provided for interconnecting the lateral frame elements so as to synchronize their movement. In this manner, action on only one of the lateral frame elements causes the other to move.